percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PerseusJackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Moodle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 00:22, January 6, 2011 This is pretty stupid but here it is...... Welcome to the WIki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 00:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I seem to be many days slow but, welcome to the wiki nonetheless! AuRon The Drakethe outcast 21:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Okay I'm here. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's begin Let's begin. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction There's still a lot of planning to do. Like what characters. For today, let's only discuss about the planning. So what characters do you want to make? Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction I'd started writing but when I saved it, it happened that the thing saved your thing first. So now I'll have to redo it but that's okay! I also have to catch up on some school work so I'll do it tommorow. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 22:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction That's all right. BTW, the beginning is a dinner party that Annabeth and Percy hosts. I'll write it tommorow, 'cause I don't have time right now. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 22:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) It is a good prologue, butyou need to remember to put spaces after punctuation and reread a chapter after you write it (not only does it help fix spelling, but if you read read it, you might think of a better what to type something). You would be amazed at how important those spaces can be (especially when you have to write a 10 page paper. Without those spaces you can go from 10 pages to 8) My first story takes place about 1 year after The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero is not in my continuum. Also, I wont be able to work on Prince of the sea right now because I have a few places to go. I will be back in a few hours and I'll leave you a message when I finish the chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Prince of the Sea collab fanfic? Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Me and Dark could go on a quest. I'll add my char to the list. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Does, but I took the story off the wiki to redo. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What??? My fanfic is Dawn of Truth. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Just give me one, it doesn't matter if it's good or bad. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 16:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'd like a role. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Your OC has a long name. Btw, I'm going over to creativity Unleashed wiki. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 16:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. I'm out of commission for today, I believe. I gotta go to my sunday job. I promise I'll finish the chapter as soon as I can. Guywithafedora, The Voice of Reason in Any Argument 18:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC)\ Yeah i'll try to write it hopefully all this writing will get me outta my slump which my girlfriend is helping me right. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Perseus. Welcome to this Wiki! Are you going to a write a story soon? EvanescenceLover 23:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You can create character pics at . . . www.elouai.com. (Here's a tip , candybar 5 girl or boy are the best.) Thanks for asking! ❤PiperMclean I wrote the next chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Character Pictures For the pictures that are just the head and shoulders, those were done at lunaii.com. The ones that have the full body showing are from the dollmaker program at elouai.com. LongClawTiger 14:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) wait, you get claimed in my chapter or that is where my chapter ends right before? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm back... Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 19:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I was just on the Creativity Unleashed wiki writing my second and latest story, The Second War for Earth. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) What wiki? Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Which story? Besides The Prince of the Sea, which I know 'bout. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I got it off of google images under 'dolphin images' first pix. -❤PiperMclean 20:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ? -❤PiperMclean 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) That explains it! :D -❤PiperMclean 20:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I see... It's great! Wow, you even put my favourite God in there, Apollo. Nice. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC)